


she holds her in her heart

by orphan_account



Category: The Young Elites Series - Marie Lu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	she holds her in her heart

Lucent doesn’t think she’ll ever stop loving Maeve. Even after her banishment, even after she’s lost everything and everyone, Maeve is still there, deep within her heart. Even though she’ll never see her again, even though she knows she’ll never love again. Lucent just wishes she could see her one last time, commit her image to memory and never let it go. 

When she hears Maeve has left Beldain to attack Kenettra, Lucent can barely hide the joy she feels in her heart.


End file.
